Alone With You
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Taylor had a desire. She knew that her desire wouldn't become a reality. But one night changed all of that....


Taylor was in her bedroom, lying on her bed, just thinking. She was confused and she was torn between what was in her heart and what was in her mind. The man that she was in love with was her worst enemy. It's weird right? Yeah, but love is complicated. One side of him is cocky, arrogant, and sometimes he can be an idiot. The other side of him is sincere, honest, and he is very smart. She hates that cocky side of him but she also thinks it's cute.

Every time she sees him, her face heats, her body becomes weak. Is that how you suppose to feel when you are in love? She knew she really wanted to be with him. She really wanted to show him how much she loves him. It was a desire that was just what it was, a desire.

She felt so alone. If she could tell him how she feels, without him feeling the opposite, she would do it in a heartbeat. She would do anything to have him hold her in his strong arms. She understood that he might not love her. But it wasn't fair. It hurts Taylor inside. Maybe Taylor was wrong for holding back herself. Now, she can't even look at him, without feeling her eyes water. She has always loved him, from the beginning and still now. It hurts her. She's also scared. She's scared to tell him how she feels. She's scared that the butterflies in her stomach will cause her heart to skip a beat.

Taylor was about to go to sleep but then she heard a knock on her patio window. Who would climb all the way up there? Who would that be? Maybe it was the wind. Then she heard it again. She debated on what to do. But then she saw the shadow of the person. She gasped. It couldn't be him. She jumped up and slowly opened the door. She saw him just standing there in a plain white shirt and basketball shorts. He was so tall and muscular. She felt her body become weak.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to ask.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said moving to the side.

He came in looking around her room, and then he looked at her.

"There is no one else here but me," Taylor assured.

"Good. I wanted us to be alone." he said.

"What do mean by that, Chad?"

"It's not anything bad. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well what is it?"

"Taylor…." he started taking her hand. He looked in her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I see you, my mind goes blank. You are honest, trustworthy, intelligent, and very beautiful. I know I hurt you. I know that I act like a complete idiot and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for all of the bad times. I want to start over." He stopped for a minute.

Taylor's eyes start to water.

"Taylor, I love you. I'm in love with you. I just couldn't keep that from you. I couldn't. It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I know that you have all the right to not feel the same, but I just wanted you to know."

He kissed the top of her hand. He lets go of her hand slowly and turned to walk out the patio.

"Chad, wait," Taylor said. "Don't go." Tears fell down from her eyes and he went back to her. He stroked her cheek, then wiped the tears away gently with his thumb.

"Chad, I love you, too," Taylor said in a sort of whisper. Then more tears came streaming down.

Chad smiled and kissed her lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck. Chad kissed her with more force. Then he pulled away.

"I will never feel this way about anyone else, Taylor. I want this relationship to be right."

Taylor nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly. Chad tightened his grip around her waist to pull her closer as he kissed her back with the same love and passion. Chad started to rub Taylor's back up and down making Taylor moan in his mouth. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to the bed, laying Taylor down. He laid on top of her and kissed her neck then lifts her top up. Taylor sat up a little and took it completely off then tossed it to the side. She laid back down and moaned as he continued to suck on her neck.

She unbuttoned his pants she then started to pull on Chad's shirt and he took it off. He took his pants off and Taylor took her shorts off. He kissed her neck then worked his way down. His kisses made her quiver. He then took his boxers off and she slid off the rest of her garments.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and kissed the soft spot of her collar bone.

Chad came back up on top of Taylor; he was ready at her entrance. He kissed her softly before asking her, "You sure you want this?"

"Yes," she responded before kissing him hard. He kissed back hard as he slipped inside of her. Their night was just getting started.

He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her thigh. He rubbed up and down on the inside of her thigh, making her bite her lip in pleasure. Her back arched twice and moaned lying flat. Her breathing was heavy and deep.

Taylor gasped as he moved all the way in. When he reached his limit he began to thrust inwards. She clawed into his back as loud moans escaped her mouth. Taylor bit her lip again and closed her eyes.

He sucked on her neck as he slid deeper and harder. She grunted as his pace sped up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck when he wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed on her neck again making her body tingle.

Taylor moaned again. The sound of her moans sent chills down his back. He could feel her tense up when her orgasm would be coming. She would also claw into his back. Chad slowed down to a hard and slow pace. She would wince when he went too deep but wouldn't want him to stop. Chad moved deeper in. She bit her bottom lip and winced as he moved inward.

"Are you ok?'' he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little."

As Chad moved harder and deeper she clawed into his back harder. She was trying not to cry out. Tears were coming down her check. He moved back then moved up fast and deep inside. Taylor cried out. He stopped. He kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?''

"I'm ok, Chad….don't stop,'' she said wiping the tears.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go any farther,'' he asked rubbing the side on her face.

She nodded and tightened her grip on his arms. Chad started again moving slow and deep. Chad could hear the change in her breathing.

**A few hours later, **Taylor collapsed on Chad. Sweat coming down their bodies and they tried to catch their breath. Taylor laid on Chad's chest, hearing his heart beating at a normal pace again.

Taylor smiled as she looked up at him. They kissed slowly as Taylor moved to get in a comfortable position. After a few minutes of making out, they pulled away. Taylor got off of Chad and laid beside him, they were facing each other.

"I love you," Chad said.

"I love you, too," Taylor replied.

Neither had done this before and they knew that they were ready for it. That's what made it so right. Chad was a real man and Taylor knew she could trust him. That's what made Taylor feel so willing. Taylor slowly rubbed her hands up his arm. They lay in the warmth of their bodies. Taylor felt so care free and all her worries had melted away.

"I'll never forget tonight," she whispered.

"I'll never forget it either," Chad told her. "It's late and you should get some sleep."

"K, goodnight, Chad," Taylor said back, kissing him once more. Taylor's desire wasn't just a desire after all she got what she wanted....and more!

"Goodnight, baby."

Chad pulled the covers over them more and pulled Taylor closer as they fell asleep. The night still played in their minds. Their lonely hearts have finally emerged as one, together!


End file.
